Never Alone
by HisWarrior
Summary: They were all gone. All dead. And she has been left all alone. Or has she?


**Never Alone**

Susan couldn't understand it. In just a second, they had all been taken away. Everyone of them. Lucy with her bright smile and unfailing hope. Edmund with his jokes and justice. Peter with his shoulder to hang on and protectiveness. All of them were gone.

_I waited for you today,_

_But you didn't show,_

_No, no, no._

None had been spared the death. It was only herself. Only she was left. She was all alone. Forever.

Her mind went back to earlier that day, when they had all been talking to her; back when they had still been alive.

**"Why have you forgotten Narnia?" Lucy asked**

**"What's Narnia? Oh, right. That imaginary country that we used to pretend to be in."**

**"No," Lucy protested. "It was real, and we were once rulers of it."**

**"Right, in the game that is."**

**"Don't you even remember Aslan?" Edmund asked, his eyes full of hurt.**

**"Who's Aslan?"**

**"It's Jesus' name in Narnia," Peter proclaimed.**

**"Oh no. We're not going back to the Jesus thing again, are we? I told you I'm not interested. Stories and fairy tales like that were fine to believe when I was a child. But they were never real."**

**"Yes they were," Lucy cried out, tears in her eyes. "All of them were real."**

_I needed you today,_

_So where did you go?_

She raised her eyes to the heavens.

"Why?" she cried out bitterly. "Why did you take them? Why have you left me?"

She walked down the hall from one room to another. Lucy's room was a place of light and greenery, as if she was trying to bring something back. A wooden cross was set on the wall; a gift from her brothers.

Susan turned to look into Edmund's room. It was all blue; dark blue, light blue, navy blue. A black Bible was placed on a side table beside his bed, open to a certain verse. Susan read;

_**And low, I am with you always, even until the end of the age.**_

"Not anymore," Susan said to herself. "Not anymore."

She then went and opened the door to Peter's room. On one wall was the painting of a lion. On another wall was a picture of Jesus on a cross. She knew the connection between the two pictures. It was something that she had convinced herself could never be true.

How could any of those stories have been real? And how, after all this time, could they all still believe?

_You told me to call,_

_Said you'd be there,_

_And though I haven't seen you,_

_Are you still there?_

She had once believed. Once upon a time, she had believed too. Only when she came to grips with the fact that she would never return did she stop. And that was when she stopped believing in anything that had once been worth believing. All she had wanted to do was forget. But the others wouldn't forget. They still believed. Until the end.

_I cried out with no reply,_

_And I can't feel you by my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_You're here_

They had continued believing, even when they knew that they would never return.

"But why?" she asked herself. "Why didn't they stop believing?"

_**"You must find my name in your own world."**_

_And though I cannot see you,_

_And I can't explain why_

They had found his name. It was a name that she had ignored. One that reminded her too much of the land she would never return to.

_Such a deep, deep reassurance,_

_You've placed in my life_

Jesus.

_Oh, we cannot separate, _

_Cause you're part of me,_

_And though you're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

Suddenly, she felt her heart give a hard twist. Why hadn't she seen this before? Why hadn't she accepted it before? It was because she had given up hope. Because she had stopped believing.

"I don't know why you took them, and I may not ever know. But I don't want to die with the thought that I might never see them again. And I don't want to live anymore without the hope that you gave them."

_I cried out with no reply,_

_And I can't feel you by my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_You're here_

Susan knelt down, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Take me. Fill me. Consume me. I give you my life."

And she was never alone.

_And I'm never alone._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**"Never Alone" belongs to Barlowgirl, and the Narnia characters belong to C.S. Lewis. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
